my24fandomcom-20200213-history
List of shows previously broadcast by MBN
'''2005''' *In My Heart '''2007''' *'''[[Lady of Darkness]]''' *'''Love at First Sight''' *'''[[Minutes (2007 TV series)|Minutes]]''' *[[Princesa ng Daigding]] '''2008''' *Beautiful Sky *'''[[Knight (TV series)|Knight]]''' *Love at First Sight 2 *'''[[Momooo!]]''' *[[Paris (2008 TV series)|Paris]] *[[Alexis Rodriguez]] '''2009''' *Isabella *[[Moonlight (TV series)|Moonlight]] *'''[[On Cam]]''' *'''[[On Cam 2]]''' *[[World Destruction (TV series)|World Destruction]] '''2010''' *Ave Maria *Full Moon *[[Kamusta Ka?]] *Ofelia *'''[[Myself Yourself (TV series)|Myself Yourself]]''' *[[Rainbow Series: Poknat]] *'''[[The Perfect Guy]]''' '''2011''' *'''[[Alice (2011 TV series)|Alice]]''' *[[Book of Murderer]] *'''[[Candelabra (TV series)|Candelabra]]''' *Cassandra *[[Diary of Tears (2011 TV series)|Diary of Tears]] *'''[[Famous 4]]''' *[[Hating Gabi (TV series)|Hating Gabi]] *'''[[I, Blooms as a Rose]]''' *'''[[Lucky Charm (TV series)|Lucky Charm]]''' *'''[[Malayo Pa Ang Umaga]]''' *'''[[Oh! My School!]]''' *'''[[Playful Heart]]''' *'''[[Rocking Love (TV series)|Rocking Love]]''' *Saan Ka Man Naroroon Ang Pagbabalik *Sky *[[Suddenly It's Magic (2011 TV series)|Suddenly It's Magic]] *'''[[The Road to Happiness]]''' *'''[[Wish (TV series)|Wish]]''' '''2012''' *[[After Life (TV series)|After Life]] *[[Angel ng Lupa]] *'''[[Bahay Kubo (TV series)|Bahay Kubo]]''' *'''[[Bella (TV series)|Bella]]''' *[[Blue House (TV series)|Blue House]] *'''[[Chaotic Marriage]]''' *'''[[Class of A's]]''' *'''[[Do Re Mi (2012 TV series)|Do Re Mi]]''' *[[Duyan (2012 TV series)|Duyan]] *[[Eternal Love]] *'''[[Fairy Tales]]''' *'''[[Fallin' (TV series)|Fallin']]''' *'''[[Fated Hearts]]''' *'''[[First Kiss (2012 TV series)|First Kiss]]''' *'''[[First Love (TV series)|First Love]]''' *[[First Time (2012 TV series)|First Time]] *[[Forever Team]] *'''[[Game of Love]]''' *'''[[Heartstrings (2012 TV series)|Heartstrings]]''' *[[Heart to Heart (TV series)|Heart to Heart]] *'''[[Heaven's Diversion]]''' *[[Idol (2012 TV series)|Idol]] *'''[[Inheritance (2012 TV series)|Inheritance]]''' *[[Journey to Happiness]] *[[Laughing Gang]] *'''[[Leah Marie (TV series)|Leah Marie]]''' *[[Liham (TV series)|Liham]] *[[Lotus Crown]] *'''[[Love in the Corner]]''' *'''[[Loveless (2012 TV series)|Loveless]]''' *'''[[Love Recipe]]''' *'''[[Lovely Princess]]''' *'''[[Management (TV series)|Management]]''' *'''[[Mariposa]]''' *'''[[Milmarna]]''' *'''[[Minsan Pa]]''' *[[Miracle]] *'''[[Perfect Match (TV series)|Perfect Match]]''' *[[P.S. I Love You]] *'''[[Reaching You]]''' *'''[[Ride to Love]]''' *'''[[Shining Star]]''' *[[Soulmates (2012 TV series)|Soulmates]] *'''[[Spring Tale]]''' *[[Summer Tale]] *'''[[Superstar (TV series)|Superstar]]''' *[[Superstar Secrets]] *'''[[Taste of Love]]''' *[[Tiara (TV series)|Tiara]] *'''[[Wag Ka Lang Mawawala]]''' '''2013''' *'''[[4 Prince]]''' *'''[[Angel's Revenge]]''' *'''[[Black Prince]]''' *'''[[Blue Moon (2013 TV series)|Blue Moon]]''' *'''[[Crazy Love (2013 TV series)|Crazy Love]]''' *'''[[Curse Flower]]''' *'''[[Daisy (TV series)|Daisy]]''' *'''[[Delightful Girl (2013 TV series)|Delightful Girl]]''' *[[Destined to Love You]] *'''[[Drunken Love]]''' *'''[[Duet for Love]]''' *'''[[Enchantress (TV series)|Enchantress]]''' *'''[[Endless Love (2013 TV series)|Endless Love]]''' *[[Flowers for You]] *[[Forever (2013 TV series)|Forever]] *[[Game Over (TV series)|Game Over]] *'''[[Gold Digger (2013 TV series)|Gold Digger]]''' *[[Heartbeat (TV series)|Heartbeat]] *'''[[Heiress (2013 TV series)|Heiress]]''' *[[Impostor (2013 TV series)|Impostor]] *[[In My Heart]] *[[Kahit Isang Saglit (2013 TV series)|Kahit Isang Saglit]] *[[Lady of Darkness (2013 TV series)|Lady of Darkness]] *[[Love Game]] *[[Love and War (TV series)|Love and War]] *'''[[Loving You (2013 TV series)|Loving You]]''' *'''[[Maria Blanca]]''' *'''[[Minutes 2]]''' *[[Miracle of Love (2013 TV series)|Miracle of Love]] *'''[[My Love Story]]''' *[[My Prince]] *'''[[One True Love]]''' *[[Prince and the Pauper (2013 TV series)|Prince and the Pauper]] *[[Prince of Revenge]] *[[Prince of the Family]] *'''[[Pure Gold (2013 TV series)|Pure Gold]]''' *[[Rainy Days (2013 TV series)|Rainy Days]] *'''[[Reasoning (TV series)|Reasoning]]''' *[[Rolling Love (2013 TV series)|Rolling Love]] *[[Roses (2013 TV series)|Roses]] *'''[[Suddenly It's Magic (2012 TV series)|Suddenly It's Magic]]''' *'''[[Take Care of the Young Lady (2013 TV series)|Take Care of the Young Lady]]''' *[[Tanging Ikaw (TV series)|Tanging Ikaw]] *'''[[Tears in My Heart]]''' *[[Tele Cinema]] *'''[[Together Forever (2013 TV series)|Together Forever]]''' *'''[[Trace of Love]]''' *[[Vengeful Game]] *[[Zodiac presents]] '''2014''' 5 Star 4 Star 3 Star 2 Star *[[Dear Diary (TV series)|Dear Diary]] *'''[[High School Life (2014 TV series)|High School Life]]''' *'''[[Love is in the Air (TV series)|Love is in the Air]]''' *'''[[Magi Magic]]''' *[[My Sweet Heart (2014 TV series)|My Sweet Heart]] *'''[[One More Time (2014 TV series)|One More Time]]''' *[[Prince and I (2014 TV series)|Prince and I]] *[[Ruby (2014 TV series)|Ruby]] *'''[[Storm of Love]]''' *[[Sunflower (TV series)|Sunflower]] *[[Vanessa (TV series)|Vanessa]] *[[Wings (2014 TV series)|Wings]] 2015 5 Star (28% - above) 4 Star (20% - 27%) 3 Star (16% - 19%) 2 Star (10% - 15%)=